Round Four Part 2
Story Aqua makes it back over to Rapunzel and Girom. Rapunzel: Get ready for your punishment. Aqua: But, I had a draw. I didn’t lose. Rapunzel: You really think I’ll take pity on you like he did? You lost! Aqua: (Still smiling) Okay. If I win, I get to live, right? Rapunzel: Yes, of course. (Aqua throws scissors, while Rapunzel throws paper.) Aqua: Yay! I won! (The smile fades from her face, along with all color. She has been impaled in the chest by an ice blade.) Girom: I had rock. Aqua: (Faintly) I’m sorry, Nanashi. (The blade disappears, as she falls to the ground, dead.) Jack: What?! Nanashi: No! (Girom bursts into laughter, as John charges forward.) Dorothy: Johnny! John: Uragh! Girom! Girom: Ha! I’ve been waiting for this, John! Prepare to die! John: You’re the one who’ll die today! (John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Rath continues to run forward.) Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ GIROM! YOU JUST MADE YOUR LAST MISTAKE GIROM! I’M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART, SLAP YOU SILLY WITH YOUR TORN OFF ARMS, THEN MAKE YOU EAT THEM BEFORE YOU DIE! Rath jumps into the air, going to punch Girom. Girom creates an ice claw on his hand, and blocks the fist. Rath lands, and swings his arm, hitting the claw and knocking Girom back. Rath goes to kick Girom, which he blocks. Girom jumps back, and fires several ice shards at Rath. Rath charges forward, the shards breaking on contact. Girom then prepares a big ice ball, throwing it at Rath. Rath punches it, breaking it and charges through. Girom gains his ice claw back, and blocks a hammer slam, and Girom swings his arm, causing Rath to jump back, landing on one knee. Rath: YOU BETTER SAY YOUR PRAYERS, GIROM! (Rath reverts) John: Cause we’re going to make you wish you were never born! Girom: Ha! You’ve reverted and are vulnerable! Mega Iced Earth! Girom creates a giant ice ball, and throws it at John. John hits the Omnitrix, turning into Swampfire. He releases a stream of fire, stopping the ice ball in its tracks, eventually melting it. Afterwards, Swampfire reverts. Alviss: John! You need to calm down! Nanashi: He’s going through his magic at an amazing rate. He’ll be out of magic pretty soon. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! (Cannonbolt curls up, and rolls at Girom.) Girom: I came prepared this time. Guardian ÄRM: Egola! (He summons a big titan of ice, easily as tall as Ultimate Humungousaur. Cannonbolt rolls at Girom, and Egola swats Cannonbolt away. Cannonbolt turns around, and charges Egola, jumping at it. Egola extends his open palm, and hits and slams Cannonbolt into the ground.) Cannonbolt reverts, and John rolls and jumps out of the crater, before Egola completely crushes him. John goes high into the air, and hits the Omnitrix, turning into Jetray. Jetray takes to the air, firing neuroshocks at Egola. It reacts, raising its arm to block the attacks. Girom: Remember that back hand hit you gave me before? It’s time I returned the favor. (Egola swings its arm, hitting Jetray with the back of its fist. Jetray goes flying, reverting.) John: Come on! Work for me for once! Dorothy: Johnny! (John hits the Omnitrix. Heatblast uses his flames to slow himself down, then takes to the air. He throws fireballs at Egola, exploding on him. Heatblast flies at Egola, and hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Heatblast: Ultimate Heatblast! Ultimate Heatblast swings his fist at Egola, as it raises its left hand, blocking the attack. Ultimate Heatblast starts to pump magma through his arm, pounding the hand with magma. It starts to superheat, when Egola overpowers Ultimate Heatblast, sending him flying. Girom: You stand no chance, John. On this ice field, Egola is at 120%. I’m as strong as a Knight out here! (Ultimate Heatblast reverts.) Nanashi: This is bad. Dorothy: His transformations are getting shorter and shorter. John: One transformation, one strike. I’ll finish this with one blow. (John slaps down the Omnitrix. Alien X floats in his place.) Girom: Egola! Finish him! (Egola swings its left fist, hitting Alien X. Its fist cracks, as it pulls back.) The attack from earlier had an effect. Come back, Egola! Heal while I wait for his next strike. (Egola turns back into a ring.) End Scene John is floating in the galaxy of Alien X, when Bellicus and Serena appear. John: What’s going on? I wanted to go Way Big! Bellicus: We know. That’s why we called an intervention. John: You caused me to transform into Alien X? Serena: You are behaving too recklessly, John. You’re letting that girl’s death affect your judgement. Bellicus: Despite losing your memory, you still can’t handle death that well. All the deaths that have occurred so far have been affecting you, building up until the final straw, Girom. John: My instincts and feelings won’t change because of this. Bellicus: You are smarter than this. Perhaps it’s time to remind you of that. Serena: Seconded. John: What? (John glows white, and all of his memories come back to him at once. He grabs his head, screaming.) Serena: Are you yourself again, John? (John gets up.) John: Maybe. But I’m ready. I can handle this. Bellicus: Good. So our job is done. John: Hold on. Can you restore my magic back to full? Serena: Unfortunately, no. We cannot manipulate mana or magic. John: But I can. Just take my body back in time to when it was at full strength. (Bellicus and Serena look at each other.) Bellicus: That’s the John we know. Now go kill this fool. Alien X reverts, with John having a green aura. Dorothy: (Relieved) Johnny! (Gasps) His magic, it’s restored! (John takes a deep breath, then starts laughing.) John: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Whew! You almost had me there, Girom. You had me so mad that I wasted most of my magic. Not a bad plan for a loser like yourself. Girom: What was that? John: Depending on the amount of magic I put into it, I can make my transformations last as long or as short as possible. Timing is everything, but I won’t try to exceed that limit. I’ll defeat you with seven more transformations. Girom: Ha! Like you could do that! Big Iced Earth! (Girom fires several large ice shards at John, who slaps down the Omnitrix.) Brainstorm: Brainstorm! (Brainstorm creates a green forcefield around himself, protecting him from the attack. He lowers the forcefield, then fires a lightning blast from his skull, hitting Girom and knocking him down.) Girom: Agh! You will pay! Nature ÄRM: Crevasse! (The ground splits underneath Brainstorm’s feet, as he falls through. It then closes up.) Mihahahaha! You are dead now, John! Big Chill: Am I? (Big Chill phases out of the ground.) Girom: But how? Big Chill: Didn’t you see my last battle? You should’ve known that I had Ghostfreak to turn into at least. (Big Chill hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! (Ultimate Big Chill breathes his ice flames at Girom.) Girom: Egola! Come back! (He summons Egola, which uses its arm to protect Girom. However, the arm was frozen to the ground, as the flames froze. Egola tries to struggle free, but is unable to.) What? But that was fire! Ultimate Big Chill: Close. Ice Flames. You’re underestimating me, just like everyone else. Ultimate Big Chill flies forward, gaining altitude. He reverts, and John is flying through air, going towards Egola. He hits the Omnitrix, turning into Cannonbolt. He rolls at Egola, hitting it in the arm, breaking it. Egola stands up straight, missing an arm. Cannonbolt rolls away, as he reverts. John then slaps down the Omnitrix. Swampfire: Swampfire! (Hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! Prepare for some fireworks. (Ultimate Swampfire releases a powerful blue fire blast, hitting Egola, destroying it. The ÄRM breaks on Girom’s finger. Ultimate Swampfire then stands in front of Girom.) Girom: Oh, hey. Hey, I’m really sorry about the way I’ve acted. I will stop all my evil actions, I’ll be good. Ultimate Swampfire: If I believed that from every low life who promised that, I’d have been killed by one of them long ago. (Ultimate Swampfire reverts.) Girom: Ha! (He forms an ice blade on his hand.) Die! (John hits the Omnitrix, turning into Slapstrike. He dodges the blade, and pulls his right arm over his chest. He then pulls his arm through, slapping Girom hard, slicing through Girom’s shirt, skin and ice blade, blood coming from the wound. Girom goes flying through the air. He flies into the distance, until he is out of sight.) Slapstrike: One move. One strike. Slapstrike! Hm. I kinda like this form. (Slapstrike reverts.) Pozun: Winner, John! Rapunzel: JOHN! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER! FIGHT ME, SO I CAN KILL YOU! (John was slightly panting.) John: Fine. I’ll take you out. Dorothy: Wait, Johnny. (Dorothy goes past him.) You’re almost out of magic. I’ll fight her. (John stands silent, giving her a slightly grave look.) Something wrong? John: Nothing. Just, do me a favor. Dorothy: Hm? John: Kick her butt. (John walks back to the others.) Dorothy: Right. HEY THERE YOU OLD HAG! I’ll be your opponent. Rapunzel: You dare insult me?! Fine! I’ll tear you apart, then I’ll kill John in the next round. Pozun: Final match, Knight Rapunzel vs. Dorothy, begin! Rapunzel: Ice Spikes! (A wave of ice spikes shoot out of the ground, going towards Dorothy. She jumps into the air to dodge.) Got you! Spike Sandwich! (The spikes come out of the ground, in the shape of a mouth, and close around Dorothy. Then, a burst of wind breaks them, Dorothy wielding her broom.) Dorothy: Zephyroth Broom! Broom of the West Wind! Rapunzel: Ah, so you’re a wind wielder. Let’s see what’s stronger, your wind or my ice! (Another wave of ice spikes flies at Dorothy, and she swings her broom, creating a tornado around her, tearing through the spikes.) Dorothy: Ha! You didn’t even hit me! (She then swings the broom, and a blade of wind cuts Rapunzel’s face.) Rapunzel: How dare you cut my beautiful face! You will die! Hair Master! (Her hair grows, and is moving around like tentacles. The hair then drills into the ground.) Dorothy: A barrier of hair? Have to do better than that! (She prepares a whirlwind, when a drill of hair breaks out of the ground, piercing her in the hip.) Agh! It hardened! Rapunzel: Wind users have a weakness. They always stand in the eye of their own storm, leaving them vulnerable. (Dorothy falls to her knees.) Dorothy: Guess it’s time to use it. Guardian ÄRM: Crazy Quilt! (She then summons a floating old rag doll, the size of a regular doll. It’s mouth becomes unzipped.) Crazy Quilt: HI DOROTHY! YOU FINALLY LET ME OUT! I’M GOING TO PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! IT’S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I’VE BEEN FREE! Dorothy: Hey, don’t yell over here. Today’s target, (points to Rapunzel) is her. Crazy Quilt: AH! SHE’S SCARY! I DON’T LIKE HER! I REFUSE TO FIGHT THEM! SHE’S TOO UGLY! I’M GOING TO GO FROLIC IN THE FIELDS! Huh? (Crazy Quilt sees Dorothy’s wound.) OH NO! YOU’RE INJURED, DOROTHY! YOU’RE GOING TO DIE! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! Dorothy: Her. Crazy Quilt: I’M GOING TO TAKE HER OUT! (Crazy Quilt flies over to Rapunzel, and starts singing something incomprehensible. It was so loud, and so horrible, that everyone had covered their ears. Rapunzel could barely stand.) Rapunzel: You think you can beat me with such a weak attack! (She’s then hit by a blade of wind, slicing through her.) How? The guardian disappeared instantly, and she attacked. (Rapunzel falls to the ground.) Pozun: Winner, Dorothy! John: Yes! Nice job, Dorothy! (Dorothy walks over to Rapunzel, who was awake on the ground.) Dorothy: As a Knight, you will know the answer to my question. Do you know a woman named Diana? Rapunzel: (Amazed) How do you know the Queen? Dorothy: So it’s true. I must return home. Pozun: We will now head back. Nanashi: Hold on! (Nanashi is carrying Aqua’s body over to the water, and puts it in. Her body floats away, then sinks.) Rest in peace. You deserved better than this. John: Nanashi. (Turns to Pozun.) Okay. Now. (The group teleports away.) Characters Team MÄR *John Smith (competes) *Dorothy (competes) *Alviss *Jack *Nanashi Others *Pozun *Bellicus *Serena Villains Chess Pieces *Aqua (death) *Girom (competes) *Rapunzel (competes) Aliens *Rath *Swampfire (x2) (second time goes Ultimate) *Cannonbolt (x2) *Jetray *Heatblast *Ultimate Heatblast *Alien X (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Brainstorm *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Swampfire *Slapstrike (first appearance by John) Guardian ÄRM *Egola (Girom) *Crazy Quilt (Dorothy) Trivia *The Omnitrix here works how it seems to work more in Omniverse. The user will revert, then is able to instantly transform again, not using quick transformations. *Slapstrike's quote is based off a quote that Zoro from One Piece said in the english dub of the anime. "One sword, one strike. Lion Strike!" **Lion Strike is called Lion's Song in the original japanese. *John regains all his lost memories. **This is also the first time he's accidentally turned into Alien X, even if it was by Bellicus' and Serena's influence. *Dorothy is the first character to defeat a Knight. *Slapstrike was created by Ahmad15. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:Two-Part Episodes